leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Sages
The Seven Sages (Japanese: Seven Sages) are notable ranking members of Team Plasma. They are a group of intelligent people from all over the . This group consists of Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, and Ghetsis. Ghetsis gathered the sages, and acts as their internal leader. In the games Pokémon Black and White The sages are met individually throughout the games, but all of them are seen together in N's Castle where they block the way to N. All the Gym Leaders (with the exception of Cilan, Chili, and Cress) appear and clear the way to N. They typically refrain from battling, having do so for them. After Ghetsis has been defeated, the player must help Looker find the remaining six sages all over Unova. Upon being found, each will give the player a TM. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 The Seven Sages have a different role in the sequels. Rood is encountered in Driftveil City, living with Anthea and Concordia and several Grunts in the original Team Plasma's safehouse. After losing in a battle with the , he gives the player N's . Shortly afterward, he appears on after the player has encountered . Later, he appears leading the members of the original Team Plasma against Ghetsis's new Team Plasma at the Giant Chasm, occupying their forces to allow the player to reach Ghetsis himself. Zinzolin has joined the new Team Plasma under Ghetsis's leadership and battles the player several times. After the end of the game, he visits Undella Town and will give the player research conducted by Ghetsis that allows translation of the coded messages in the Abyssal Ruins. For reaching the end of the Abyssal Ruins, he will give the player a Big Pearl and subsequently departs. Gorm appears in Pinwheel Forest, while the player and Cheren are investigating there. He tries to sneak up on them much like he did to / in Black and White in the Dreamyard. He speaks to the two briefly and leaves. Cheren follows him. It is unknown where the other three sages are during the events of Black 2 and White 2. Items given }} }} |Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} |Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} }} }} In the anime In the main series In the , the Seven Sages appeared in a flashback in Secrets From Out of the Fog!. They, along with Ghetsis, were leading a ceremony involving at N's Castle. However, the ceremony was interrupted when suddenly appeared and set the Castle on fire, causing all of them excluding Ghetsis to flee in terror. Unlike their and counterparts, the Seven Sages (except Ghetsis) appear to be young and have no distinct identities. In Pokémon Generations In Pokémon Generations, the Seven Sages (except Ghetsis) appeared at N's Castle in The Uprising. Zinzolin appeared at Opelucid City in The Frozen World. Ghetsis appeared in The King Returns. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Seven Sages debuted as a group in Letting Go. Each sage has several s as their subordinates. The only exception is Ghetsis, who has the Shadow Triad as his subordinates. Each individual sage was given a task to further Team Plasma's ideals by Ghetsis. * Gorm was given the task of collecting information about the Unova Legendary Pokémon, and . His search led to stealing the Dragon Fossil from , but was stopped by and Burgh. * Bronius was tasked with spreading Team Plasma's ideals to the populace. In The Case of the Missing Pokémon, he supervised the kidnapping of Pokémon in Castelia City, including 's , but was stopped by Black. * Ryoku was tasked with capturing at the Desert Resort. He eventually succeeded and presented Volcarona to Ghetsis. * Giallo was tasked with capturing to strengthen Team Plasma's forces. He succeeded this goal in A Stormy Time in the Battle Subway. * Zinzolin was not given a task by Ghetsis, as he questioned why Gorm was given the role to research and despite him having already done research on the two. * Rood was tasked with capturing . His Grunts attempted to complete this task in At Liberty on Liberty Garden, but were defeated by Black. In the , Rood was revealed to have also been directly in charge of and her mother when they were Team Plasma members. Trivia * The group shares its name with . * Six of the Seven Sages have quoted proverbs from several Chinese philosophers. ** Sage Zinzolin quotes a proverb from and a line from at N's Castle. ** Sage Gorm quotes a proverb from 's in Pinwheel Forest, and a line from both The and at N's Castle. ** Sage Bronius quotes another line from Tao Te Ching at N's Castle. ** Sage Giallo quotes another line from Mencius at N's Castle. ** In the Japanese version, Sage Ryoku quotes a line from at N's Castle. In both versions, he also quotes a proverb by philosopher Hu Yin at N's Castle. ** Sage Rood quotes another proverb from the Analects and made a reference to a Chinese idiom at N's Castle. * With the exception of Ghetsis, their names are references to colors. * The TMs given by the sages are all for stat-raising moves. ** Of these, Rood is the only sage that gives a TM that raises the user's stats by a total of one stage. The other TMs given either raise one stat two stages or two stats one stage. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=七賢人 |fr=Sept Sages |de=Sieben Weise |it=Sette Saggi |ko=칠현인 '' |pt_br=Sete Sábios (PS468-PS471, PS482-present) Sete Anciãos (PS475) |es=Siete Sabios |vi=Thất Hiền Nhân }} * Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Sieben Weise es:Siete Sabios fr:Sept sages it:Sette Saggi ja:七賢人 zh:七賢人